STEELE & CHOCOLATE
by Ada Gamez
Summary: A humorous family moment with Laura and Remington as parents of their beautiful Olivia and lessons that Remington will never learn! Enjoy it!


Remington arrived home very happy with his daughter and with the purchases of that Saturday day Luckily the girl had entered the house by the hand of Jessica, her nanny, through the service door…because…. ¡he never expected that he would be received by Laura!... practically as if he were a criminal. She subjected him to a search that wasn't in his craziest plans. Legs open, against the wall and palpated as if she were looking for weapons in her pockets.

What was all this?

I told you no more goodies for Livvy, his wife admonished him, extracting the evidence of the "offense": three bars of chocolate with almonds and three more with raisins.

Remington adjusted his clothes visibly annoyed.

Heavens, Laura! I'm the father of that girl!

Laura looked at him and saw the indignation drawn in his eyes, steely blue eyes at that moment. She debated for a moment between laughing or getting angry with Remington for the infraction of the candy hidden in his jacket. She chose to pretend anger.

Mr. Steele looked at her indignantly he was exactly like a little boy who had just been stripped of a delicious sweet.

I think I have something to say about what is good and not so good for my daughter .- he claimed with his jaw clenched

The sweets are out of the question.- she shouted

Is there something that is not out of the question with you, Laura?

The girl prefers salty things, in fact, she never ate her fruit porridge when she was barely a baby.

Oh, the fruit made porridge, who can like that? Not a daughter of mine, by the way! He shouted in turn

Olivia eats all kinds of fruits now and that's enough to incorporate sugars, Daddy Steele! she returned to say raising her voice too

La Sra. Hammer adora a Livvy y nos ofreció algunos dulces y cada uno tomó uno.

I love candy cotton and chocolates but I know how harmful they are to teeth.

he muttered angrily and knew how it bothered her that he did that.

Do not murmur

I'm not five years old, Laura!

Well, you seem to have less!

What was that to requisition me?

Well, it meant finding these choco ... chocc ... chocolates ... these bars that you were probably going to let Livvy consume ...

She looked at them appreciatively. Sure they were delicious ...

Do you want them for you?

I ... I don't want my daughter to have cavities ...

Oh, it's your baby teeth

Donald says ...

Oh, just because Donald says you're not going to forbid Livvy these delights, you're going to break Mrs. Hammer's heart, Livvy is going to tell her that her mom did not let her eat them ... it's only once a week, sweetheart. ..

You can repress how much you want the sweet tastes of your daughter during the week

Are you telling me repressor?

And do you think you're not?

Hi, Mommy greeted Livvy but seeing their serious faces thought something bad was happening

Hello, my little girl ... Did you get candy today?

Livvy looked at Remington and he motioned for her to say yes

Something confused Olivia said

But you told me that ...

Dad told you to lie to me? Remington over Laura, made gestures to the girl that she interpreted perfectly

Oh no, Mommy, Daddy said he would save the candy and he would tell you ... Olivia said understanding that her mom would explode against her beloved dad if she did not say something like that.

You see it? You see, Laura? I told my princess that the goodies ruin the teeth and all that thing that her uncle Donald always says Nothing bad will happen with the pearly teeth of my little princess, is not it, my treasure?

Oh, dad, you say Mommy can be very stubborn when she proposes something and we know that ...

Enough, sweetness, let's not say stubborn mommy ...

But you said that ...

Laura looked at him with blank eyes but addressing the baby clarified

Daddy said I'm stubborn?

Livvy felt that she had screwed up ...

Remington looked dejected ...

Laura smiled and looking straight into his eyes, she clarified for him: Oh, love, do not worry, Daddy knows how cold the sofa can be when he says those things about mamita ... he knows that, right?

Lau-ra ...

Sofa for one, Mr. Steele ... sofa for one ...!

Livvy ran to take refuge in her father's arms

She is very angry, daddy? she murmured in his ear

Remington rehearsed his best smile

No, my beautiful sky… she is teaching you what things you should eat and what not, she is the adult here and ... dad is a little boy who she also consents to like you because she knows what is best and I don't know .- he growled between his teeth quite upset by the course of the conversation. You know? I will keep these chocolates and I 'll administer them for you in the week my love, she can't consume chocolates, because that takes place in the hips of a big woman like Mommy ...- He explained glad to see her look at him ofended… If Mommy wants dad to sleep on the couch she will not eat chocolate ...


End file.
